


Burst Apart

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Conflict of Interests, Drabble, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fifth Holy Grail War, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, Introspection, Master/Servant, No Dialogue, One Shot, Route: Unlimited Blade Works, Sexual Fantasy, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. He was there as her weapon, to win the Holy Grail War, no more and no less.





	Burst Apart

Rin would have been lying if she said her heart never burned, heavy with feeling, for Archer.

Until it was too late to say them.

There was no denying that he was attractive, his eyes carrying both long-held regrets and a cold gaze, but she was his Master. He was there as her weapon, to win the Holy Grail War, no more and no less. She was there to say that she took part in the war for the Grail, no matter how much blood was spilled.

Nevertheless, there were thoughts consuming her.

Rin had Archer, and they only had each other. She had trusted him with her life —  _as he was her Servant_. His morals were dubious, and his blades cut through anything that stood between them, no questions asked. Even as the sting of treachery burned right through her, her chest burning with hatred, unshed tears, she still felt more for him.

Against her better judgment, Rin still wanted Archer to kiss her hands, her lips, throat and even her breasts, to become close in what she never had experienced, to become one until he couldn't.

It was impossible now, even as her face burned red, her ears hot, and her hands shaking, Rin couldn't deny her feelings for him. Shaking her head and taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes again. There still was no changing that she was his Master, and they shared something unspoken, even when it was gone now.


End file.
